


男友力30题

by Morye_CR1227



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Resident Evil 6
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morye_CR1227/pseuds/Morye_CR1227
Summary: 里昂爆发的男友力（忠犬属性）





	男友力30题

**Author's Note:**

> 【LA】男友力30题

【LA】男友30题  
01-倾向一边的雨伞  
从中国回来后，里昂觉得他的工作量不断增加，而且还是一天比一天多。甚至与他共事的哈尼根，都在他面前骂了一句“该死的”，这让他不禁打了个寒颤。这足以让他心惊胆跳一整个下午，他记得他今天申请了准时下班，也就是说持续加班的哈尼根可能会在日后的任务对他今天的举动做出回应。  
这绝对比对他生气还来得可怕，他下意识地这样想着。晃了晃脑袋，他迅速地拿起手边的厚重资料塞进自己的公事包做出弥补。  
很好，现在让他觉得头痛的，不只是工作了。大概还有他与生俱来的‘好运气’。  
“哦，这该死的天气。”里昂站在门口的走廊，皮鞋和裤脚都被这突如其来的暴风雨掀湿，留下深浅不一的圆形痕迹。  
他着急地看了眼手表的时针，然后烦躁地脱下了外套包裹着他的资料，抬起腿就往不远处的银蓝色跑车奔去。当他坐进车子里头的时候，全身上下大概只有资料是安全的，雨滴的冰冷让他不禁颤抖了一会。  
忽然，眼角的余光扫过时钟装置，让他迅速启动了车子。他可不想让他与艾达的约会被这场大雨给毁了。让女士等待绝对不是他的风格，右脚用力踩下油门，车子飞速地前往目的地。  
‘太好了，还有5分钟。’里昂是在约好的时间前抵达，他松了一口气。只是唯一让他觉得沮丧的是，他今天早上整齐的衬衫以及西裤都被大雨弄得潮湿凌乱，他的刘海也乱糟糟地粘在额头。  
他全身湿漉漉地走进餐厅里，向服务员通知了自己预定的包厢。他决定去厕所稍微整理自己的仪容，企图让他显得不这么邋遢不堪。当他回到自己座位的时候，他等的那位还没有出现，他把刘海全都往后脑勺梳理整齐。这时，他听见了开门声，熟悉的高跟鞋步伐以及轻笑。  
“肯尼迪先生，我记得我是邀请的是一位绅士，而不是看起来很狼狈的大狗狗。”调侃的语调伴随着一块温热的毛巾搭在里昂的头，穿着红色裙子的艾达与他往常看到一样。她抱着手臂站在里昂的边上，嘴边带着深意的笑容。  
“至少我并没有做出迟到这种失礼的举动，所以我还算是一位绅士。”无奈地看了眼窗外的大雨，里昂下意识的抿嘴动作让艾达觉得好笑。  
“反驳女士这可不像是一位绅士会说的，里昂。”艾达抬起手用服务员给的毛巾企图揉干里昂湿透的金发，她低垂的眼眸带着连她自己都不知道的宠溺。  
“艾达。”里昂抬头看到了艾达的褐色眼眸，他有些失神地抬起手想要握住艾达的手。  
“身为一位绅士应该知道不能随意地触碰女士。”艾达稍微退了一步躲开了里昂的手，她略带玩味地盯着里昂错愕的脸。  
“你记得吗？我从来就没有说过…我是一位合格的绅士。”里昂在看到艾达充满笑意的眼神时，他伸手搂住了艾达纤细的腰。冰冷的嘴唇故意磨蹭到对方的脖子，稍微往上在她的嘴角印下一个吻。  
“真可惜，我并不讨厌这样主动的绅士。”艾达轻笑了一声，双手围绕在里昂的脖子低头加深了里昂试探的吻。  
他们相拥在一起，从最初的浅吻到最后的深吻，每一次的试探都变为更为热烈。里昂喘息着沉醉在艾达身上散发着的香味以及缠绵的吻，他努力将她抱紧，似乎要把艾达的身躯与自己的融为一体。  
暧昧的气氛一直维持到他们享受了美好的晚餐之后，外面依旧下着暴风雨，却不能够打扰他们之间的交流。  
“我想我们是时候回去了，在这场雨变得更加糟糕之前。”里昂用纸巾擦了擦嘴角起身看了眼窗外，他看了眼艾达想要借此挽留对方。 “外面的雨很大，我可以送你回去，艾达。”  
“嗯哼，我并不意外你会这样说，里昂。”艾达托着腮看着对方有些闪躲的眼睛，以及不知如何安放的双手，她只觉得这男人真可爱。“我希望你有一把足够我们两个人使用的雨伞，这样我可以考虑坐你的车一起回去。”  
“唔，这个，我想我能够找找…”里昂纠结地看了一圈包厢，他用眼神示意艾达等他一会，然后往外走了出去。  
大概过了五分钟，里昂拿着一把透明的雨伞走回包厢。虽然外表没有可评价的，但是很明显看到出这个尺寸并不是给成人用的，而是儿童使用。  
“不要告诉我，你跟一个孩子得到的。”艾达带着好奇看着尴尬的里昂，下巴抬了抬表示想听他的解释。  
“当然不是！这只是餐厅仅剩的一把雨伞，他们只能为我们提供这个了。”里昂开始后悔自己的车为什么就不准备一把雨伞，看来他下一次一定要记得把雨伞这个物品写在购物栏，他真希望艾达不会介意这个。  
“那么你还在等什么呢？这位绅士。”艾达在里昂各种烦恼的时候，忍住笑走到了他的身旁很自然地挽起对方的手臂，就像是一对情侣。  
“遵命，女士。”里昂顿时像得到糖果的孩子，他甚至忘了刚才的懊恼，甚至觉得自己有些幸运。他突然希望每一天都是下雨了，毕竟这样的感觉并不坏。  
他们紧紧挨在一起，共用着一把很小的雨伞。里昂下意识地把艾达全部的身躯护在自己的怀里，雨伞也都全部往艾达的位置倾斜。他动作有些笨拙却贴心，艾达稍微抬头看了看呵护自己的男人，对方认真的眼神让她觉得怀念。  
她感受着里昂隔着衬衫的体温，以及护着她结实的手臂。他看着她的头顶，她往他的怀里靠得更近，他们彼此享受着此刻的温暖，体会着彼此的温度，在这个寒冷的雨夜里，他们拥有了彼此。

她想，她应该给她的绅士，一个专属的奖励。

**Author's Note:**

> 写的不好，请多见谅。


End file.
